For What It Could Be
by Midnightchemlst
Summary: Winston and Tracer have been the best of friends for a long time. As they are at the cusp of taking their relationship to the next level, Winston remembers all the important points in their lives together up this moment – from the time they first met, to finally admitting their love for each other. (As of 12/21/2016, this is an AU fan fiction. Tracer is bi-sexual).
1. Prologue - The World As It Appears To Be

Prologue - The World as it Appears to Be

"Remember to breathe, Winston. Just remember to breathe".

With every step he took towards Lena's quarters, he told himself this until it became a mantra. Just ten minutes before, he had been holding her in his arms, her lips pressed against his. It hadn't been the first time they kissed, but this time it had been filled with such passion, he didn't know how to process it. So enthralled he was, he didn't realize that Lena had broken the kiss and was pulling on his hand to get him to follow her. Her girlish, yet charming, giggle finally broke him out of his stupor to ask her where they were going.

"To me quarters, Luv", she answered with a wink. "Can't very well show you 'ow much I care for you with this thing on", as she tapped the Chronal Accelerator on her chest.

"Why do need you to take it off? It's not malfunctioning, is it?" _Oh, wait. She doesn't mean…_ The realization of what she was suggesting hit him like a metric ton weight. "You're not saying what I think you're saying… are you, Lena?"

She smiled then, and it occurred to Winston how wonderful it was, like the sun breaking though the clouds on an overcast day. "I love you", she declared, "With all me 'eart. And I 'ave, for a long time, and I know you feel the same, and likely for a lot longer".

She had cupped his face between her hands as she had spoken her words and locked eyes with him. In her soft, brown eyes, he saw the love she spoke of – pure, deep, and abiding. It was the same as his love for her, of that there was no doubt, but doubts still remained.

"Are you sure you want to do this… with me? I mean, how do we do this? You're human...and I'm..."

She finished for him, "A genetically-enhanced, super-intelligent gorilla… from the moon", ending the sentence in another giggle, as if just then realizing how silly it all sounded. "If we work together, we can figure it out. Just like we've done everything else up to this point".

He reached out for her, lifting her off her feet as he held her close, mindful of his strength and her small frame. They kissed again, and Winston had wondered if the Chronal Accelerator was truly malfunctioning, for time stopped, and didn't start again until they ended the kiss. He gently placed her on her feet, then stated, "If we are going to do this, we should both get into something more comfortable. Let's meet in your quarters… fifteen minutes?"

"Make it ten, Big Guy. Don't keep me waiting". With a quick peck to his lips, she was off, blinking away in a streak of blue light.

And now, Winston found himself out of his armored space suit and in the best clothes he had – a pair of tan shorts and a blue and orange floral print shirt. He never had much in the way of a wardrobe. He had a tux once, for an ill-fated mission. It didn't survive, but Winston never cared for it much. McCree called it a "monkey suit", without realizing what he had said and who he had said it too. He apologized, but Winston had agreed. It wasn't for him, and a tux right now would be too much. He needed to relax, as his nerves were starting to eat at him.

"Remember to breathe, Winston. Just remember to breathe".

He was mere meters way from the door of Lena's quarters when the more rational part of his brain started to panic. It was telling him this was crazy, it wouldn't work between them, it would ruin everything they had worked for, and destroy their friendship. It took all his willpower not to run at that moment – to just leave and then go hide in his lab – until… when, exactly? Until morning, or until Lena became tired of waiting and came looking for him? Then what? Explain to her every doubt he had? Every fear? How the world would NEVER accept them together? If the world couldn't see humans and omnics together as lovers, how could it ever see them as more then just friends? She was human, and he was… a monkey, an ape, an animal,…. A beast. Bestiality, the world would call it. An abomination and perversion of the natural order. The newly formed Overwatch, for all the good it had done, would be destroyed again by scandal, all because its co-leaders couldn't keep their emotions and more primal urges in check.

He could explain it all to her, and she would protest, but then she would reluctantly agree. Then it would be over – not just what could have been, but what they had as well. There was no way their friendship could survive if he broke her heart. Then what of OverWatch? Would it survive? Could it? The two of them could still work together – as professionals – but nothing more. How long would that last? One of them could leave, but which one? If he was the brains of the operation, Tracer was the heart. OverWatch couldn't last long without either one of them, but with both of them gone? It would die a quick death, and then where would the world be without its heroes?

Winston realized he was trapped. No matter which course of action he chose, everything was doomed - OverWatch, and their friendship. But was it?

 _Always remember… Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be._

His mentor, his namesake, his father-figure - Dr. Harold Winston's words to him, spoken for what seemed a lifetime ago, were his greatest inspiration, and formed the basis of everything he dedicated his life to. For without these words, OverWatch would not exist again and all the good it had done – all the lives saved, and all the hearts and minds changed – none of that would be if Winston had never heard those words, remembered them, and took them to heart. The world changed, for the better, because he dared to see that better world.

But what of the two of them – Winston and Tracer… Lena. Could their love change the world for better? His thoughts drifted now, as he stood before the door to her quarters. Before he chose to cross that threshold, he thought back to the day he first met hot-shot pilot, Flight Lieutenant Lena Oxton.


	2. Chapter 1 - Catch Me If I Fall

Chapter 1 – Catch Me If I Fall

It had taken him the better part of a year, but Winston had finally finished the spacecraft that was now carrying him away from the Horizon Lunar Colony. His mentor had told him many wonderful stories about the blue world below him and the humans that called it home. At the moment, he could only hope that they were all true, for there was no turning back now.

Not that he had anything to return to on the Lunar Colony. For the past few years, Winston kept out of sight the best he could. He set up a workshop for himself in an abandoned part of the colony, venturing out only to "collect" food and other supplies. Eventually, he realized that there was nothing left for him there and no reason to stay. He then began building the spacecraft that would take him to his new home – Earth.

He sent the commands to the on-board computer to begin entering the planet's atmosphere. A manual entry would be possible, but too dangerous. Better to let the computer make the calculations that would prevent the ship from burning up on entry.

" _[Error – files not found. Retry, Abort, or Fail]"_ , the computer coldly stated.

 _ **There was no warning when the other enhanced gorillas attacked the human researchers and caretakers – even Enkidu was taken by surprise. His mentor had kept him separated from the others, so he had no clue as to the reason why they revolted. On the day of the attack, he and Dr. Harold Winston were doing research on a new teleporting spacecraft when they heard panicked screams outside the lab door. Within moments, the door was ripped apart and smoke filled the room, choking both the teacher and student. Gilgamesh, one of the largest and smartest of the enhanced gorillas, charged in flanked by six of his most loyal and ruthless followers. Before Enkidu and the Doctor could react or escape, the six were on him and subdued him easily. Gilgamesh held Dr. Winston by the neck in his massive hand.**_

Winston growled – this was very bad. The spaceship was now hurtling, unguided, toward the Earth. If he didn't get it at the right angle to enter, the only mark he would leave on the planet below would be the charred remains of his ship and himself.

"All right", he said, steeling himself, "You can do this. Computer – manual override".

"[Error – files not found. Retry, Abort, or Fail]"

" **Beg me, Favored One", Gilgamesh demanded, "Beg me to spare this miserable human's life".**

"Retry!" He ordered. Smoke started to fill the flight deck, its acid smell burning his nose.

"[Error – files not found. Retry, Abort, or Fail]"

"Abort!" He ordered, coughing and choking on the smoke.

"[Error – files not found. Retry, Abort, or Fail]"

 _ **Helpless, Enkidu did the only thing he could do. "Please", he begged, "Have pity".**_

"… Fail". Winston was barely able to breathe.

 ** _A cruel sneer curled on Gilgamesh's lips._** ** _"No", he coldly replied._**

" _[Error – files not found. Retry, Abort, or Fail]"_

In desperation, Winston ripped off a console panel. Checking quickly, he noticed that several circuit boards were fried. It was a miracle the spacecraft was operating at all. It had been built on whatever parts Winston could safely steal, and now he was paying the price for not being more bold in getting better equipment.

By this time, the flight deck was getting very hot. The ship was going to burn up soon. There was only one thing left he could try. Activating the radio, and hoping it still worked…

"Mayday, Mayday….. Spacecraft in…. distress in Earth atmosphere. Computer not responding…. and loss of control of descent. Please…. respond".

Nothing. Winston was having trouble speaking.

"Mayday. Spacecraft in distress…. Computer not responding…. loss of control... Please... respond".

Again, silence. He could barely breathe. He struggled to stay awake.

"Mayday. Spacecraft in distress. Please… Help me".

 _ **With a flick of the wrist, and a sicking crack of bone, the Doctor's neck was broken. Gilgamesh tossed the body toward Enkidu. The last thing he saw were the dead eyes of his father-figure staring at him; the Doctor's glasses had fallen from his face and skittered across the smooth floor toward the pinned gorilla.**_

After several tense moments, Winston was about to radio his distress call again when he heard a beautiful voice over the comm.

"No worries, Luv! The calvary's here!"

Soon after, a flying craft sped pass his flight deck window. Winston recognized the make of it, as he had studied its design on the Lunar Colony. It was a Hari Fighter – a type of sub-orbital aircraft with a broad underside. It was a hold over from the Omnic Crisis; the Royal Air Force's answer for defending England against long-range missiles the Omniums sent to destroy cities like London. The Hari could capture missiles mid-fight, then carry them out of Earth's atmosphere to be safely detonated. Millions of people owed their lives to the Hari and the brave pilots that flew them.

The Hari fighter slowed to match the speed of his spacecraft and came alongside. Though his window he could see the plane's dual cockpit, each occupied. The pilot in the front cockpit gave him a two-fingered salute. While he could see them, he was uncertain they could see him as smoke filled the spaceship's cabin.

Over the comm, he heard again the voice from before. "We can guide you down, Luv. All you have to do is strap yourself in, and let us do all the work".

Winston did just as the voice told him. The fighter sped forward again. When it returned, it positioned itself over the spacecraft until it disappeared from sight. Then a loud bang could be heard as the ship shook from some impact from above.

"Right. We're locked onto your craft. Cadet, see if you can by-pass the on-board computer and lock in the controls for it. Then we can change the angle of descent and keep us all from burning to a crisp".

Another voice came over the comm – a young male one (the first voice had been female, Winston was certain). "Sir?"

"Just remember your training, Cadet, and you'll do fine".

"Yes, Sir".

A few tense moments passed before Winston heard, "Got it, Sir!"

"Great! Now let's get this ship angled right".

Still a few more moments passed, then Winston could feel the effects of the changed course. The internal temperature of the spacecraft lowered. They were in no more danger of burning up. Landing safely, however, was going to prove to be more difficult.

Over the comm, Winston overheard the conversation between the pilot and the co-pilot.

"Got the angle for entry. Bail out, Cadet".

"Sir?"

"You got your orders. Bail. There's no reason to risk all of our lives. I can handle it from here".

Just then, one of the ship's maneuvering rockets blew. The spacecraft jerked and shook Winston in his seat.

"Sir! We lost the right booster! We're losing attitude control! We can't do this!" Panic filled his voice.

The female voice responded, "I've got this – no worries. You've got your orders. Bail! Now!"

"But, Sir!"

"Now, Cadet!" Her tone left no room for argument.

"….Yes, Sir…. God Speed, Sir".

A second later, the sound of an explosive decompression came over the comm. Winston surmised that the cadet had ejected from the fighter.

"Right. Now let's land this bird, Luv".

Strapped in as he was and choking on smoke, Winston could only hope the pilot was as competent as she sounded. Both crafts, attached, sped downward, zipping pass clouds, until the ground below could be easily seen. The forests and fields below them were mostly a green blur. Crashing seemed more likely than landing, but there was nothing he could do. His fate was in the hands of the pilot flying the Hari….

… And he didn't even know her name.

"What's your name", he coughed, "Just in case we don't make it".

"'Orrible time for introductions, Luv…. But it's Lena", her voiced strained, "Lena Oxton. Call me Tracer. What's yours?"

"Uh… It's Winston".

"No worries, Winston. We'll make it. I promise".

Seconds later, the attached crafts half landed, half crashed, and causing a great gash across the English country side. After several bumpy and nerve-racking moments, everything slid to a stop. Still coughing and choking on the smoke, Winston unbuckled himself from his seat, and made his way to the spaceship's main hatch. Opening with a hiss, the hatch lifted and smoke poured out. Weak from smoke inhalation and shaken from the crash landing, he stumbled out. He soon lost his balance and tripped falling to the ground below.

As he lay there, dizzy and disoriented, a face came into his view. It was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen – short brown hair, spiked around her head, and the kindest brown eyes he had ever known. What he truly remembered, however, was her smile. It was as bright as the sun. The same sun that shone behind her head like a halo, making her look like an angel. Her smile faded into alarm as his mind slipped into darkness, and he knew nothing more.

 _ **What happened next, Enkidu could never recall. All he could remember was a rage building inside him. He must have passed out sometime soon after. When he came to, he was in an abandoned part of the Horizon Lunar Colony, with no sign of any other gorillas or humans, and no clue of how he got there. All he had were the glasses of his mentor in his hand.**_

* * *

It was love at first sight. That, Winston never doubted. Until just minutes ago, the only thing he doubted was if Lena returned his feelings toward him – were they merely friends, or were they more? Standing before her door, he knew the answer – she loved him as much as he loved her. Yet he hesitated to push the call button to alert her to his presence. Other doubts… Other fears… Still haunted him. Before he could dwell any longer on them, the door suddenly opened, and there stood Lena stunned to see him as much as he was surprised to see her at that moment.

She was undressed, save for a yellow tank top and panties. Her hair was still spiky around her head and her eyes were as kind as ever, but her smile had given away to a confused, and somewhat embarrassed look. Her cheeks flushed with pink, highlighting her faint freckles. In that moment, fully awake and aware, he realized she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Just like the first time he saw her, he found himself falling in love with her. He knew, from that point on, every time he saw her, it would be just like that first time…

...And she would always be there to catch him.


	3. Author Update 10716

To all my readers:

I wish to thank you all for reading and being supportive of my story. I really like the fact that I took a chance with an unpopular ship and found that there are those out there that like it as much as I do, or are at least willing to give it a chance. I also appreciate the fact that many of you are waiting for the next installment. To be honest, I was working on the next chapter and had it mostly written when I had a computer crash earlier today. I will be taking it in for repairs tomorrow, but I don't know if what I have worked on can be saved. Luckily, I do have the first two installments saved on flash drive and I still have my hand-written notes of chapter ideas. However, the next chapter may be lost and I will therefore have to start that chapter all over again. Combine with the fact I will be changing jobs soon, I can't tell you when the it will be up. I am very sorry for the delay, and all I ask for is your continued support and patience. I will finish the story, it will just take longer than I thought.

In the meantime, please check out Shrineheart Deviant Art page: . She is responsible for the artwork you see as the story cover. Please go to her page and show her some love.

Again, thank you for all the support.

Sincerely,

Midnightchemist


	4. Chapter 2 - Welcome To Earth

For What It Could Be

Chapter 2 - "Welcome to Earth"

"Are you really qualified to treat this monkey, Doctor? Shouldn't it be looked at by a vet?" The voice that spoke the words was deep, gravely, and definitely male.

"I am in contact vith ze vorld's foremost experts in great ape medicine. However, I did an overview of ze physiology and anatomy of the enhanced gorillas prior to coming on zis mission… At least vat ve had on record. Most of ze information about zeir make-up is still in ze computer files on ze Horizon Lunar Colony, and it has proved to be impossible to access zose files since Earth lost contact. However, he is similar enough to us zat it is safe to say vatever can harm us can harm him. At least I can use zat as a basis to go by". This voice was definitely female, and speaking in a thick accent Winston couldn't quite identify. It sounded like something he heard in an old movie he once watched with Dr. Harold Winston… a Second War film, perhaps?

She continued, "Vat vould be helpful in ze treatment of my patient, Captain Reyes, vould be if you vould allow me to remove ze restraints. I doubt he vill be any trouble".

"Absolutely not, Doctor… and don't bother asking either me or my men to leave. We stay until we return to base and 'it' can be moved to a holding cell".

By this time, Winston had groggily opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but cleared with a few blinks. All he could see was the ceiling of some interior structure. As his eyes focused, he could see that he was in the cargo bay of some type of aircraft. As he tried to lift his head to get a better look around, he discovered that, as the female voiced eluded to, he was restrained to a large medical bed. Other than his head, he couldn't move a muscle.

"'He'", she emphasized, "… Should be taken to ze medical center ven ve reach HQ".

"Not until I determine what kind of threat 'his kind' poses to Earth".

"Ve don't know vat happened to ze colony. Zere is no reason to assume..."

"There is every reason to assume the worst, Dr. Ziegler. There has been no contact for years now. We can only guess something horrible happened. Since your patient is an enhanced gorilla, and not human, I think it is safe to say that whatever did happen, the mission scientists didn't survive".

"Are you implying zat he and ze other gorillas killed zem?"

"There is no implication here. I'm certain that is exactly what happened".

"You have no proof".

"I'll get the proof I need. He is going to a holding cell and he will be interrogated".

"Zen he vill be really be in need of a doctor, I presume".

Winston looked up to see the source of the voices. The male was a tall and dark-skinned. His head was shaved nearly bald and his face bore a neatly trimmed goatee. Dressed in a black uniform and skullcap, Captain Reyes was an intimidating presence. In stark contrast was the female next to him. Dr. Ziegler was pale-skinned, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and she looked like an angel… literally. Her white uniform came complete with a golden halo headset and mechanical wings that glowed with a golden light. Winston thoughts strayed to weird territories as he imagined that he must had died in the crash, and now an angel and a devil argued over his ultimate fate in the afterlife. Those thoughts didn't last long as the pain in his head renewed itself with his movement, and a moan escaped his mouth.

That drew the attention of everyone in the cargo bay, including the "men" Reyes had mentioned – two guards dressed in uniforms similar to Reyes', and armed with powerful rifles, now leveled at him and threatening to fire should Winston make any sudden moves.

"He's awake! Good! Reyes! Have your men lower zeir weapons! He is restrained and no immediate threat".

Reyes grunted something unintelligible, but he silently motioned to the guards and they lowered their weapons. Winston, however, was certain that any misstep on his part would get him shot and killed at this point. He would have chose his words and actions carefully.

"I come in peace, I assure you". Winston's voice was hoarse and weak, but he was certain that those assembled heard him. The shocked looks he received surprised him. He continued, "I'm not lying. I'm not a threat to you, or the people of Earth. Please believe me".

Dr. Ziegler stepped toward Winston's hospital bed, "It's not zat ve don't believe vat you are saying..." Her pause made Winston nervous, but she then stated, "It is just ve can't believe our own ears. Ve didn't know you could speak".

Winston's puzzled look caused the doctor to explain, "Ze last ve heard from ze colony, ze best they had done as far as communication for ze enhanced gorillas is get zem to use an advanced sign language. Ve didn't know ze genetic engineering had gone so far zat human speech vas even possible. Can all of ze enhanced apes speak, or just you?"

"No more questions, Doctor!" Reyes barked, "At least now that we know it can talk, it will make interrogation much easier… once we get back to base. Treat your patient, but no more questions about the colony. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain".

Ziegler turned back to Winston, "How are you feeling?". As she asked, the halo headset glowed slightly, then a holo-screen appeared in front of her face. Winston could see that it was showing his vitals and other medical information.

"I'm tired. Sleepy. My throat is dry and my head aches. And I'm strapped to a medical bed with armed guards around me. Otherwise, I'm fine".

A half-smile appeared on her lips, but she made no direct comment to what Winston had said. "You suffer from smoke inhalation. I have been giving you oxygen for ze time being". Her next words where loud enough that Winston was certain Reyes could hear her, "But you vill need further treatment once we get back to HQ".

"Were is 'HQ'? Who are you people?"

"Ve are Overvatch. Ve vere contacted ven your ship crashed".

Winston felt relieved by her words. The main reason he came to Earth was to find Overwatch. Dr. Winston had told him how they saved the world during the Omnic Crisis. They were the best humanity had to ofter – scientists, solders, adventures – bound by a common purpose: to fight for the people of Earth and to restore peace, freedom, and justice to all nations. They were, in short, the Heroes of the Earth. When Winston left the Colony, he had hoped he would find them, and, perhaps, one day join them…

…. If they would have him. Doubts began to fill his mind, as well as one lingering question…

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The pilot that saved me. She said her name was Tracer. Lena Oxton."

"Oh, yes. She is a pilot vith ze Royal Air Force. She is not affiliated vith Overvatch".

"Oh, OK. What happened to her? Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. She is likely being debriefed by her commanding officer. I understand she disobeyed orders to save you. Zings may not go vell for her".

Winston must have revealed his worry on his face, because Dr. Ziegler continued, "I vouldn't vorry about her. Vorry more about getting better…", with a quick glance over to Reyes, "And keeping yourself safe".

He knew the doctor meant well, but he couldn't help himself. Worry was what filled his mind. Not for himself, but for the beautiful pilot that had saved his life. He wasn't sure why, but the most important thing to him was to find her. But after what Dr. Ziegler said, Winston believed he would never see her again. Their meeting over the skies of Earth was just a once in a lifetime occurrence, never to be repeated. Despite the physical pain he was feeling, that sense of finality caused him the greatest pain of all.

"Here", said the doctor, "Let me give you something for ze pain". She pressed a nano-injector to his neck, and soon a wave of relief washed over him, then sleep claimed him once more.

When he awoke, he found the angel won over the devil, as he was in a hospital room and not a holding cell. Even better, he was no longer restrained to the bed, but he still felt weak and had no desire to leave it. Looking about his room, he saw that he was alone with no sounds except to the occasional hum or beep from the holographic medical monitors that surrounded the bed. Despite his isolation, he still felt the presence of others close by, and was nagged by the feeling that he was being watched. More than likely there was a camera in this room.

Soon the door to the room slid open. He could see that guards had been placed outside his room, but their exact purpose could not be determined: Where they there to protect him, or he keep him from escaping? Before he could ponder that question too closely, two people walked through the door. The first was a tall human male, pale-skinned, blonde-haired, and blue-eyed. He wore a blue and black uniform accented strikingly with a long, blue overcoat. Behind him was human female wearing a similar uniform, including a long coat as well. However, in contrast with her male companion, she was dark - in skin, hair, and eyes. She wore a blue beret over her long hair and bore an odd tattoo around her left eye. Even though Winston sensed that there was nothing to fear from these two, they still radiated an intimidating presence, but one of authority and leadership.

"I am Strike Commander Jack Morrison, and this...", motioning to the female, "Is Captain Ana Amari. We are the first and second-in-command of Overwatch. We are here to ask you a few questions…. If you are able to, of course".

Winston pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed, "Sure. I'm willing to cooperate in anyway I can. What do you want to ask me?"

A heavy silence filled the room as Morrison and Amari gave each other a worried look. Winston could guess at the questions they wanted to ask, but were uncertain as to how to ask them. Rather than merely answer questions they had yet to ask, he sensed it would be better to just let them find the words they needed to say. After a moment, Morrison spoke.

"So, you are from the Horizon Lunar Colony. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"What is your official designation?"

"I was Subject Number 28 of the Epsilon group".

"Was? So, what do you call yourself now?"

"Winston, Sir. I call myself Winston in memory of Dr. Harold Winston, the man who raised me as if I was his own son".

"In memory?"

"He's dead, Sir".

With that answer, the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Morrison then continued.

"Is that why you left? Or did something happen to the Colony?"

Winston sighed. How to answer those questions? The first was difficult enough, filled with painful memories, but the second was nearly impossible to give a complete answer, as Winston himself was still in the dark as to why the other apes revolted and killed the humans. How Winston answered those questions could determine if he would stay in his hospital room, or be moved to a holding cell after all.

"The gorillas attacked the mission scientists and killed them all. I was working with Dr. Harold Winston when the attack happened. I don't know why they did what they did. Dr. Winston had kept me separated from the other gorillas since I was very young, training and teaching me himself. I don't bear any hostility towards humans and I mean you no harm. I left the Colony as soon as I could because there was nothing left for me on the moon. All I want to do is start a new life here, on Earth".

As Winston spoke, the worry and concern increased on both Morrison's and Amari's faces. He wasn't sure if that meant they believed his answer and tragic tale of the ultimate fate of the Colony, or that they found what he told them was an unbelievable lie. A part of himself didn't want to believe it either, but mostly because of the old wounds it opened for him.

Amari spoke next: "When did this attack happen?"

"About 3 years ago".

"But if you didn't participate, as you claim", Morrison followed up, "How did you survive? Surly, the other enhanced gorillas wouldn't just let you live if you defended the humans scientists and caretakers?"

"I'm not sure. I saw Dr. Winston… I… saw him killed. He was killed before my eyes". Winston could feel his heart sinking in his chest. It became harder to breathe. He managed to choke out the next words, "I don't know what happened next. I must have blacked out. When I came to, I was in some abandoned part of the Colony base. That became my home while I made plans to escape. About a year ago, I finally gathered enough parts to build my spaceship, and I left as soon as it was finished".

"Do you know what the gorillas left on the moon are planning now? Are they a threat to Earth?" Morrison's tone was more desperate and more hostile.

"I don't know. I spent most of my time surviving by avoiding the other gorillas. They may just want to be left alone. I can't say".

Morrison sighed in frustration. Amari then picked up the line of questioning again, "You said you wanted to start a new life on Earth. What are your plans, now that you are here?"

"To join you… That is, to join Overwatch. Dr. Winston told me how you saved the Earth during the Omnic Crisis. You are the best humanity has to offer. I would like to think that there is something I can offer you… for humanity's sake… and for the Earth".

Amari smiled at Winston, and he noted it was a similar smile that Dr. Winston would give him – one filled with the pride of a parent for their child. Morrison's face, however, was a stone mask, but his eyes betrayed a sense of deep frustration. Winston doubted his desire to join Overwatch made Morrison's worry any less.

"That is enough questions for now", Morrison stated, "You need your rest. Dr. Ziegler will be in to see you soon".

As the two of them began to leave, Winston stopped them, "Wait! Could you help me get in contact with the pilot that saved me? I know she is with the Royal Air Force". Winston hoped he didn't sound desperate.

"Why?" Amari asked.

"I never got a chance to thank her. I blacked out before I could".

"Considering the circumstances, that could be difficult, if not impossible. I'm sorry", Amari answered. Morrison nodded in agreement.

Defeated, Winston sighed. "All right. Thank you".

Without another word, both Amari and Morrison left, leaving Winston to his thoughts. He resigned himself to the fact he would never see Tracer… Lena again. Never hear her sweet, kind voice. And never, ever really know her – her likes, her ideas, her thoughts, her past and her hopes for the future. To him, all she would ever be is the high-flying hero that swooped in out of nowhere to save him, only to disappear once more into that nowhere. With that thought, Winston began to wonder if leaving the Moon was such a good idea. He was alone on the Moon, with no one he could trust or befriend. He came to Earth to find those he could trust and could one day call friends.

But he never thought he would fall in love.

There… He finality admitted it to himself. He fell in love with a human woman he just barely met, and would never see again. Everything about that was illogical and foolish, and yet here he found himself – instead of being overjoyed that he had escaped his self-made prison on the Moon and was alive and in one piece on Earth, he wished he had never left. If he hadn't, he never would have gotten in trouble over the skies of the blue world and never would have been rescued by the most beautiful woman in existence… and then there wouldn't be the hole she left in his heart.

If he was still on the Moon, he would be just alone and depressed. Now, here on Earth, he was alone, depressed, and heartbroken.

Miserable, Winston decided, was the only way to describe his current state. With that last thought, sleep was difficult, but it eventually claimed him.

The sound of a familiar voice stirred him from his slumber. "Ah, goot! You're avake! How are you feeling?"

Despite being emotionally exhausted, and physically tired, he answered, "Fine. Just fine. How long have I been sleeping?"

Dr. Ziegler smiled. "About eight hours, I vager. I came in to check on you an hour after ze Commander and ze Captain left your room. You vere sound asleep by zen. I didn't vant to vake you, and I assume you slept vithout incident. Right?"

"Yes", Winston lied. He knew his sleep was fitful as he had tossed and turned, likely only just truly falling asleep an hour or so ago. Nowhere near enough rest to heal, at least physically. His emotional healing was something neither rest nor medicine could cure.

"Ah, very goot", Dr. Ziegler responded, "You seem to be recovering vell. Keep zis up, and you'll be out of zat bed in no time, perhaps even tomorrow at ze earliest".

"And then what? Where will I go then?"

"I don't know. Zat is up to Commander Morrison. Captain Amari told me you wanted to join Overvatch. Is zat true?"

"It is. I was wondering…."

Just then, a series a quick beeps drew the doctor's attention. She held up a hand to silence Winston as her other hand went to an earpiece.

"Yes?…. Captain? Yes… yes, he's avake. No…. Vhy? All right, I'll turn it on now…. Yes, I vill stay vith him until you return. Mercy out."

"Mercy", as Winston now knew her, turned back to him. "Captain Amari and Commander Morrison vant you to see zis". With that, she turned on video holo-screen on the far side of the room. As it flickered to life, a news feed came into view.

"… and we are back now, continuing the story that has intrigued the entire world. Over 24 hours ago, a mysterious UFO entered the Earth's atmosphere over British airspace and crash landed somewhere in England. Details are few and rumors abound as the world wonders what this means for the people of Earth. Is this a new weapon system that malfunctioned? A new spacecraft that failed on its maiden launch? Or, even more incredible, a possible alien invasion? As new details emerge, we will keep you informed".

The reporter was a middle-aged man, with plastic-looking hair and a stoic expression to match, continued….

"We now go live to field reporter, Olympia Shaw, at Overwatch HQ. Olympia? What can you tell us?"

The view screen split between the man and Olympia. "Thanks, Ted. We've been informed that Strike Commander Jack Morrison will be delivering an official statement momentarily. As we now know, a UFO crash-landed in England yesterday and an Overwatch task force was deployed within the hour of the crash to investigate the site. Few details have been released concerning the spacecraft or any occupants that may have been aboard. However, some anonymous sources have revealed that the UFO did not crash on its own, but was guided down by a RAF Hari fighter that was preforming combat training over British airspace".

"Do we know who the pilot of the Hari was?" Ted asked.

"Not at this time. It is known that the pilot apparently disobeyed orders to 'rescue' the UFO. Hopefully, the Strike Commander…. What?" Olympia stopped her reporting as the camera that was recording her turned to a podium on a raised stage. Behind the podium was a blue curtain with the Overwatch symbol on it. Within moments, both Commander Morrison and Captain Amari walked onto the stage. Morrison positioned himself in front of the podium, while Amari stood by his side.

Morrison spoke. "Thank you for coming out. At 0543 hundred hours yesterday, a spacecraft entered British airspace. A member of the Royal Air Force intercepted the craft and guided it to crash-land in the English countryside. Both the pilot and the single occupant of the spacecraft survived – the pilot was uninjured, and the occupant suffered minor injuries. We have been authorized to inform the public that the occupant of the spacecraft is an enhanced gorilla from the Horizon Lunar Colony. Three years ago, Earth lost contact with Horizon. We now know that an accident killed all members of the colony, human and ape alike, save for one. The sole survivor was on that spacecraft. Both the survivor and the spacecraft are in Overwatch custody. At this time, that is all we can officially state. Thank you for your time. No questions please".

A raging storm of questions followed both Morrison and Amari as they left the stage. The camera turned again to Olympia. "… And there you have it. The UFO was a spacecraft from the Horizon Lunar Colony, with a single crew member abound – an enhanced gorilla – no doubt a subject of the Colony's experiments into long-term habitation in space. The gorilla is apparently the sole survivor of the Colony. I will continue with this story as more information is released. This is Olympia Shaw for Atlas News. Back to you, Ted."

Mercy turned off the holo-screen. Turning to him, Winston could see how upset she was, ashamed at what had just transpired. When she finally got the courage to look him in the eye, all she could say is, "I know you have questions. Captain Amari vill be in soon to answer them. I stay vith you until she arrives".

Winston didn't know what to say, or even what to think. All he knew at the moment was that he needed to be silent. Amari would clear things up… hopefully.

When she arrived, she wasn't alone. Captain Reyes was with her. Mercy was asked to leave then, and she did so with a sympathetic glance over to Winston. As Reyes stood there, silent, Amari tried to explain why Morrison said what he did – why he told the lie that Winston was the sole survivor of the Horizon Lunar Colony. It was all about the public good, and not causing a panic over murderous intelligent apes on the moon. But mostly it was to give Winston a chance to start a new life on Earth, without prejudices against him. If he truly wanted to prove his worth and become a member of Overwatch, this was the only way. All he had to do is play along, and all would be well…. In time.

Winston didn't protest or argue with her. As much as it went against every fiber of his being, he knew she was right. What chance did he have in this world if it feared and hated him, not for anything he did, but simply for what he was? To be associated with those that did the awful things he witnessed, even if he knew not why they had been done? It wasn't fair to him. So despite himself, he agreed to keep the lie. Truth be damned.

"All right", Winston finally answered, "I'll do as you ask".

"Good", she replied, "Get some more rest. Mercy says that you should be well enough to leave here tomorrow. I'll be going now to set up quarters for you. Captain Reyes will be responsible for your training… after you have settled in, of course".

Reyes said nothing, but he gave Winston a hard look. Winston could tell from the captain's expression that the idea of training him to be anything was the last thing Reyes wanted to do. However, the prospect of having Reyes being the one that could ultimately decide if he became an Overwatch agent or not didn't excite him either. So, at very least, the feelings of distrust and disgust were mutual.

As both captains exited out the door, Reyes paused for a moment. He turned to look straight at Winston. Just before the sliding door closed, Winston could hear him say this:

"Welcome to Earth… Monkey".

The next morning, Winston was shown to his quarters. They were bare, with merely a bed, desk, and some storage for personal belongings. Sadly, the small room was designed more for a human-sized occupant, and not a huge, genetically-enhanced gorilla. At least, Winston thought, it was better than a prison cell, but not by much.

As Winston became lost in his own thoughts, the door chime pulled him out.

"Come in", he called out.

The door slid open revealing a woman with gray, curly hair and a kind face full of wrinkles. While Winston guessed the woman must have been in her late 60's, perhaps 70's, her sparkling blue eyes revealed a youthful continence and a keen mind behind her wire-framed glasses. Dressed smartly in a simple blue suit with a black messenger bag over her shoulder, she was smiling as she asked, "How are you feeling today, Winston?"

"I'm fine, but who are you?"

"Forgive me", she replied, extending a hand to him, "I'm Mrs. Julian Hodge. I'm the Domestic Coordinator for Overwatch Headquarters. It is my duty to ensure that the more… mundane needs and wants of Overwatch agents and recruits are met. I'm here to ask if there is anything you need to help you settle in".

"Well, I guess...", he stated as he took her hand.

Before Winston could finish, Mrs. Hodge released his hand and then pulled a hole-tablet out of her bag. Tapping the screen, she began talking again, more to herself than Winston.

"Let's see. You'll need a computer. Here", she stated, reaching into her bag again pulling out another tablet and handing it to Winston. "This will have to do until we can get you a proper set up. There is a list of the equipment we have on hand, but if you can't find what you need let me know with an email. I've set up an account for you on our main server".

She turned back to her own tablet, still talking to herself. "Looks like you are going to need some sturdier furniture. I can get that for you before the end of the day. You'll need uniforms. Very extra large, I see. And your diet? Strictly vegetarian, right? Anything in particular you enjoy?"

"Um, peanut butter?"

"Crunchy or creamy?"

"Creamy".

"Good man. Now, that should be all for the moment. If there is anything else, don't hesitate to contact me".

As she turned to leave, she stopped and turned again to face Winston. "Oh, yes. There is one more thing. Please check your e-mail. I think you will find something you will like very much indeed". And with that, she exited the room leaving Winston alone once again.

Compelled by Mrs. Hodge last words to him, Winston regarded the tablet in his hand. Tapping it caused it to expand to a more manageable size for his large hands. Tapping it again he activated the e-mail application. What he saw there nearly made him drop the tablet in surprise. Without hesitation, he opened the e-mail that had an embedded video. As it started, a pair of soft brown eyes filled the screen accompanied by the most beautiful voice he had heard before, and was delighted to hear again.

"Is this thing on? Alright, there". The eyes that filled the screen pulled back, revealing the face of the pilot that saved his life mere days ago. "I 'ope you can see this, Winston. You 'ave no idea what I 'ad to do to get this message to you. Would be a shame if you never see it. I really 'ope you are alright, Luv. I was worried for you when no one would tell me where you were or 'ow you were doing. If you can, reply to this. I really need to know you are OK, you know. That's all for now. Cheers, Luv!"

For the first time in days, Winston smiled. Maybe coming to Earth wasn't a mistake after all.

* * *

Winston and Tracer merely stared at each other as the seconds ticked by, neither one certain what to say.

" _Warning! You are about to leave the area affected by the Chronal Stabilization Field. Please return and don your Chronal Accelerator before leaving the area."_

Winston knew the voice. It was Athena – Watchpoint Gibraltar's AI. With all that had happened within the last half-hour, he had forgotten she was there. In reality, she was always there – the omnipresent entity that watched over the base, and, in turn, all of the current agents of the newly formed Overwatch. Of course, only Tracer and himself were present on the Gibraltar base at this time – all the other agents were elsewhere, either on assignment or for personal reasons – so it was easy to think they were alone. What was odd to Winston is why now she chose to speak, and not when he and Lena were having their "confession of love" in his lab? Athena was never shy with her opinions, and was often a "mother-hen" to everyone, him especially. Surely, she had her own thoughts concerning the two of them taking their relationship beyond friendship? Perhaps Athena would keep those thoughts to herself?

"Athena!" Lena exclaimed. "I wasn't leaving. I was simply seeing who was at the door".

" _Of course",_ Athena responded, _"I was merely doing my job. You know, general alerts, warnings,… ice breaking..."_

The answer to Winston's last question would be no, apparently.

"It's fine, Athena", Winston retorted, "We're fine. We'll be going into Lena's quarters, now. Let us know if anything needs our attention".

" _Certainly. I will not let anything disturb the two of you"._

"Thank you". Winston followed Lena into her quarters.

" _I am happy for you – both of you"._

"We appreciate that".

" _After all, it is about time…. I was beginning to think it would never happen…."_

"Good night, Athena!"

" _Good night, Winston…. Lena….. Have fun"._

Winston swore he could hear a hint of mirth in her tone and a mechanical giggle as her voice sounded off and the door closed behind him.


	5. Author Update Christmas 2016

My Dear Readers:

As we approach the end of the year and celebrate the holidays, I wanted to thank all of you for your support. The encouraging feedback throughout the writing process so far has had an immeasurable affect on my work and work ethic. You have given me the will to continue this project to the end, despite the stress of work and home life, as well as the occasional writer's block. For that, I am forever grateful.

However, as all of you may know, Blizzard recently dropped a lore bombshell on the fandom with their newest comic, "Reflections" – Tracer is lesbian, and has a girlfriend named Emily… and that is about all we know.

Now, before I discuss how this will effect my story going forward, I would like to speak on what I think and how I feel about this. I would like to state for the record that I have absolutely no problem with Tracer being lesbian. If I am being completely honest with myself, I was kind of expecting this so it is not really surprising to me. What did surprise me is that she is already in a relationship, and how Blizzard decided to reveal this. It was basically, "they're kissing, they're lovers… now lets move on!" There has never been a time I so desperately wanted to grab a story by its metaphorical shoulders to stop it and ask, "Who the hell is this?!" I mean, who is Emily? What I mean by that is, who is Emily beyond being Tracer's love interest?

Is Tracer being queer just pandering to the LGBT community? Honestly, I don't know. However, the more cynical part of me says yes, if merely because Emily seems less of a character in her own right and more of an accessory to Tracer. Also, being so undefined makes it hard to have any kind of emotional attachment to Emily or her pairing with Tracer. There is nothing good about a romance if it is decidedly one-sided. There is no depth, no drama, and no passion - it just simply is. However, I don't want to be too harsh, so I'll reserve any kind of final judgment on this revelation until Blizzard (if they ever do) fleshes out Emily's character to something beyond "generic hot love interest" whose most prominent trait is that she fits perfectly into the "Heroes Prefer Red-Heads" trope.

And yes, I would feel the same way if Emily was Emil, to be perfectly clear.

So how will I go forward with my story? Despite the fact that my gut-reaction to the news was, "Crap, my ship was sunk", I have given things a lot of thought and have decided that this is actually extremely good for the story I am writing… with a little tweak of the canon, of course. Tracer is (or will be) in a relationship with Emily, but instead of being lesbian, Tracer will be bi-sexual. Also, the ending will be the same as I planned – Winston and Tracer get together. This means Emily has to go, but rest assured I will not kill her off, nor will I make her out to be the bitch in a mean-spirited break-up. I think I can manage a classier AU fan-fiction than that. So, if you folks have no problems with any of this, and wish to stay on until the end, I would very much like to have you aboard.

I will not have another chapter up before the end of the year, sadly. However, after the first of the year, I will have more free time to write and I should be able to get something out before the end of January. Until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Wonderful New Year.

And, of course, Happy Writing!


	6. Chapter 3 - Uncertainty Principle Part 1

Chapter 3 - "Uncertainty Principle, Part 1"

"I caught you on the Norm Gramton Show… You were great".

"Thanks, Lov, but it's not like I 'aven't performed in front of a live audience before. Although preforming aerial stunts in a 'igh-performance plane is a lot different than trading jokes and quips with a talk show 'ost. Still a bit nervous through the whole thing, you know".

"It didn't show, and I'm certain you did I lot better than I would have done".

It had been nearly three months since the first email Lena sent him, and when Winston replied back, it began their weekly ritual of video chatting. Apprehensive at first, Winston feared he wouldn't be able to collect his thoughts well enough to speak with her, given his feelings toward her. To his relief however, he found her charisma and good-nature made talking with her so very easy. With each conversation, he discovered more and more about the hot-shot pilot, finding her and her life to be an open book, baring things that would be considered classified by the RAF, of course. While this was wonderfully refreshing, it proved to be a contentious point for him, given the guarded nature Winston had to adopt since agreeing to the lie that allowed him the chance to become a part of Overwatch. As much as he wanted to share everything of his past with her, he had to treat her as an outsider, and that began to weigh heavily on his heart.

"I'm sure you would 'ave done just fine, Winston. I find you very easy to talk to".

"Yeah, um… Thanks", he awkwardly stammered, "I'm still surprised you were asked to go on the show. I would have thought the RAF would have wanted to keep your involvement with my rescue classified".

"I would 'ave thought the same as well, as I was facing a court martial for disobeying a direct order. But when it came out that you were the sole survivor of the 'Orizon Lunar Colony… Well, Granddad and other higher ups in the military and some members of Parliament saw it as an opportunity to use the situation as a PR move – to get public support to increase defense spending. There are some that see the military as a waste of money now so long after the end of the Omnic Crisis, but others are worried that we shouldn't let our guard down. So, now I'm seen as a sort of mascot for the RAF and 'ow great it is".

"Well, that's good".

"Not really. I'm not 'appy to be the poster-child for anything, but there is one good thing to come out of this. The 'Ari is not going to be decommissioned anytime soon. It is seen as too valuable an asset now".

The Hari Intercepter Fighter – Britian's first line of defense during the Omnic Crisis and Winston's salvation. Lena had spoken highly of the airplane before, but he never got a complete answer as to why. Sure, it was still a capable aircraft, even nearly twenty years since then end of the Crisis, but its purpose was very limited, and newer planes offered better flexibility in air combat. Also, Lena had shown, though their talks, to be very knowledgeable about the history and mechanics of aircraft and aeronautics – almost as extensive as his own – so she knew about the capabilities of the Hari… and its limitations. In some ways, her understanding was better because she possessed the practical experience of actually flying one. However, the first time the Hari was mentioned in one of their conversations, she quickly changed the subject. With all other things, she was open and hid nothing, but with this, she guarded herself closely, so much so he was surprised she mentioned the Hari at all. As much as Winston wanted to pursue this topic with her, he decided it would just be better to move on. If Lena wanted to him to know why, he figured she would let him know, in her own time. After all, Winston had to keep secrets from her. It was only fair to allow her to do the same.

So, as he predicted, she changed the subject. "So 'ow's the training coming? Reyes still riding you, Luv?"

That was one subject Winston wished he could avoid. Reyes' goal seemed to be less training him to be an Overwatch Field Agent, and more along the lines of seeing how hard Reyes could make him fail.

Winston sighed. "Yes, and I'm convinced that I'm just not cut out to be a Field Agent".

"Don't say that! It's only been a few months. You really 'aven't given it a proper go, yet. Just 'ang in there!"

"Being out in the field isn't what is really important to me anyway. I'm more of a scientist than agent material".

Lena seemed disappointed by this comment, and it appeared she was going to argue something in rebuttal, but no words came out of her mouth. After a long pause, she asked, "So what are you going to do, Luv?"

"I think I'm better cut out for Overwatch's Research Divisions. I truly believe my inventions could be a real boon to Overwatch and Humankind. As a matter of fact, I'm working on something right now. When I presented my preliminary research to the Head of Scientific Advancement, Mr. Lindholm, he was very impressed with what he saw. So much, in fact, we went to work right away. Tomorrow we begin initial testing in simulation. If all goes well, we should begin working on a prototype within a month. Wish me luck?"

"Of course! Good luck, Luv! Care to tell me what it is you're building?"

"I can't. Not now, at least. It's classified at the moment, but it is something you would be interested in".

Lena smiled, and Winston's heart felt lighter at the sight. "Well, then. I 'ope you don't 'ave to keep me in suspense too long. I don't like keeping secrets,… or 'aving secrets kept from me".

With those words, Winston's heart sank.

"I envy you, you know. At least you are doing what you want in life".

This confused Winston. "I thought you always wanted to be a pilot?"

"Since I was a little girl. What I didn't want is to be training cadets for my entire military career. I wanted more excitement than that, more adventure…. I tried to get into Overwatch, but they rejected my application".

"Why?"

"Said I was too young, too inexperienced…. I've been flying since I was six. I have more flight hours than some of the 'more experienced' pilots in the RAF and I wager even more than most of the pilots Overwatch has. I can fly any plane out there. I just need the chance to prove myself, but I'll never get that chance if I'm stuck as a flight instructor".

Winston knew how she felt. It was the same feeling he had ever since he arrived on Earth. He wanted a chance to prove himself as well - that he could be a hero like the original team of Overwatch. The ones that defeated the Omnics and saved the world. Reyes, however, wanted to keep that dream from ever becoming reality. Being a member of the research division seemed the only other avenue left for him. He wished it wouldn't be the same situation for Lena.

"Bollocks!" Lena's curse drew Winston out of his thoughts, "Didn't realize 'ow late it is. I've got to go. More cadet training in the morning", she said, defeated, "Sorry, Luv".

"It's all right. Same time next week?"

"You know it! Good night, Luv!" she exclaimed with a smile and a laugh.

"Good night, Lena. Sleep well".

With that, the video chat ended, and the holo-window closed on this computer. All that was left up was a replay of Lena's Norm Gramton interview with the sound muted, and several windows showing schematics of a new aircraft. Winston checked and double checked over everything. Once he was satisfied with what he saw, he closed each window, one by one, saving as he went. Finally, he centered on his holo-screen the main file folder, its name prominently displayed – The Slipstream.

With a satisfied sigh, he closed the final window, and placed his computer in low-power mode. Tomorrow was an important day, so he needed his sleep. However, his bed provided no comfort. That was typical after his conversations with Lena. It was difficult to get her off his mind afterward. The sound of her voice, her smile, her laughter, her beautiful brown eyes…. They lingered in his thoughts and stirred his heart. His love for her remained as fresh as the first time he saw her. Winston had hoped that maybe with familiarity his love-struck heart would ease and a more rational approach to a blossoming friendship would replace the longing he felt. Instead, his love for her only grew stronger. This was no longer mere infatuation. He was hopelessly in love with Lena Oxton, but he was still too shy to tell her how he felt.

Perhaps, however, he could show her?

With that final thought, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Next morning came quickly, and Winston found himself before some of the most prominent heads of Overwatch.

"So, if I am understanding this correctly, you claim this proposed aircraft can teleport over short distances", Morrison said.

"It is more than just a claim,… Um... Commander", responded Winston, trying to sound more confidant than he felt. "My research at Horizon shows the science is more than just hypothetical. I was able to transport matter, even living matter, a few meters".

Winston stood in front of several holo-screens showing his schematics and research. One screen showed a video on constant loop of a white mouse on a glowing pad with concentric blue rings. In a flash of blue light, the mouse disappeared, then re-appeared a few meters away, intact and unharmed.

"At least zis aircraft vould be no threat to ze pilot", Dr. Zeigler stated, "However, it vould seem ze only practical application for zis technology is for combat".

Over the past few months, Winston became more and more aware of Mercy's pacifistic outlook on life.

While he admired her desire for peace, he wondered what she was willing to do to maintain that peace. To him, Overwatch's goal was to prevent conflict in the first place, and if it couldn't prevent it, then to end it as quickly as possible. Winston, as a rational being, preferred non-violent solutions to problems. But if you are dealing with those that are both _irrational_ and violent, how do you stop them without violence? His own experiences, tragic as they were, showed him there are those that have no pity.

"I'm hoping that with more research, I can extend the range of the Teleportation Matrix. In theory, it could allow rapid deployment to anywhere in the world. That would be very useful for responding with humanitarian aid for crisis situations…."

"There is no reason to try to appease her, Lad. Mercy views all technology through the lens of how it could be misused".

The statement was made by the Head of Scientific Advancement himself, Torbjorn Lindholm. Short in stature as he was, he was a giant among leading research engineers (being a member of the Iron Guild), especially those that specialized in robotics and AI. While he sported an impressive beard, his most distinguishing physical feature was his mechanical left arm. It was interchangeable – beyond a "normal" looking cybernetic arm resembling a human arm and hand, different tools could be swapped out depending on the need. Currently, he was wearing what he called his "forge arm" – large and ending in, not a hand, but a two "fingered" claw. With it, Torbjorn could create various devices, most notably autonomous turrets, on the fly.

"You of all people should be keenly avare of ze dangers ANY technology offers, Torbjorn", Mercy scoffed.

He merely huffed in a wordless response.

"Is the simulation ready?" asked Amari. She had been silent and unnoticed all this time. Winston, since his first meeting with her months ago, had learned this was a common trait of hers – not speaking or even letting her presence be known, unless needed. She often did this when a conversation became heated or uncomfortable. With a few words (or even just one word), she could diffuse a situation or end an argument. Then, as quietly as she came, she would retreat back to the silence and obscurity until she was needed again.

"Aye, Captain, it is. I was just coming over to tell all of you. All of the parameters are set and Jacobson is strapped in and ready to go".

With Torbjorn's words, they moved to the Simulation Viewing Chamber. Entering, Winston noted to himself how large it was compared to the size of their group. It was a "theatre-in-the-round" set up – descending banks of high-quality cinema chairs (two hundred in number) set in a semi-circle around a "stage". The stage was, on its own, just a pit. However, it could be fitted with all manner of devices for testing or it could be flooded for underwater tests. It could even contain a vacuum because of the pressure-sustaining force-fields that also served to protect those in the viewing chamber. Currently, however, the stage contained the flight simulator "rig" (as Torbjorn called it) – merely a self-contained cock-pit attached to and surrounded by three large concentric metal rings. Each of the rings moved independently of each other, thus allowing the cock-pit to move, bank, and roll like it was part of a real aircraft. The "aircraft" itself only existed within the virtual reality of the computer hardware and software. However, the virtual aircraft, theoretically, acted as a real thing, based on the design specs and simulated gravity, wind, and weather effects. This allowed for real-time data to be collected based on how the craft performed, even showing defects in design, without risking an expensive prototype or an infinitely valuable pilot.

If all went well today, the next step was moving onto said prototype and real-world testing with real-world conditions, but first things first…

"We are ready to begin, Sirs", stated one of the lab techs over the inner-com. Winston could see them moving about in the "balcony" – a control center for the testing stage area, across from the viewing chamber and a story above the stage floor.

"Perhaps I should be up there with the techs?" Winston asked.

"Nonsense, Lad. Let the techs do their jobs. They'll get the data you need. Your place is here", said Torbjorn, pointing to a seat beside him… one that was far too small for Winston to sit in.

"Ah…No, thank you. I think I'll stand".

"Suit yourself, Lad, but give the techs the order to proceed. This is your show, after all".

Winston nodded. Looking up at the balcony, he ordered, "Proceed with the first trial run".

"Starting first trial in 3… 2… 1".

With grinding of gears and the rumble of machinery, the concentric circles of the simulator rig began to move around in circles and around each other as Jacobson sent the virtual mock-up through its paces. The first part of the trial was to test the design and structural integrity of the aircraft itself – to see if it could survive the g-forces placed upon it as it swooped and dived.

"First phase of the trial one going as planned, Sirs. The Slipsteam is operating within acceptable limits".

"How are you doing, Jacobson?" asked Morrison asked.

Jacobson responded, "This sim is handling like a dream. Can't wait to fly the genuine article".

Winston smiled. Everything was going well. He hoped this would keep up.

"Alright, let's move to the next phase", he ordered.

A lab tech spoke next, "Moving on to next phase. Teleportation Matrix coming on-line. Jacobson, you may use the matrix when ready".

"Alright. Let's see what this girl can really do. Activing Matrix in 3… 2… 1…. ARRRGG!"

The rig flashed in a blinding blue light, and the whole thing whirled to a stop.

Morrison bellowed, "Jacobson! Are you all right?"

He was answered by dead silence.

"Remove the shielding", he ordered to the technicians, "Let's get him out of there! Mercy!"

"Calling for a medical team, Commander".

"Good. Torbjorn. Winston. You're with me. Let's get Jacobson out of there".

As the shield came down, the three of them entered the staging area.

Morrison called to the techs, "Can you move the cock-pit down to us so we can get Jacobson out?"

"Negative, Commander. The rig is completely locked up".

"Winston. Climb up there and get him down".

Winston had been so stunned by what had happened he hadn't heard Morrison's order.

"Now, Winston!"

That shook him out of his daze. "Um, yes, of course".

The rings that made up the rig had stopped at odd angles, but Winston was able to climb them with ease. Reaching the cock-pit, he pulled on the emergency release to pop the hatch. With a hiss, it opened, and Winston found Jacobson there, intact and still in his flight suit with his helmet and mask in place. The pilot was so still Winston couldn't tell if he was alive or dead.

"Is he alright?" Commander Morrison called up to him.

"I don't know". Worry gripped Winston.

"Bring him down, and I'll have a look at him", Mercy had joined the rest of them in the staging area.

Winston gingerly unbuckled the pilot from the seat and carefully detached his air supply, leaving the helmet and mask in place. With his strength, it was easy to lift the pilot out, but he was mindful to cradle Jacobson so as to keep his head and neck from moving too much. After some agonizing moments, Winston finally laid Jacobson on the staging floor in front of Mercy.

She carefully removed the pilot's helmet and face mask. Checking him over with a scanner, the doctor's look was relieved, but still grim. "He's alive, but he is in critical condition. He needs medical attention immediately".

Just then the medical emergency team arrived with Amari showing them the way. Jacobson was carefully placed on a hover gurney and whisked away to be treated.

Morrison spoke. "I want everyone here to gather in the Situation room in three hours. I want everything looked at. Torbjorn – I want you to examine the rig… check for any malfunctions. Mercy – I expect a full report on Jacobson's condition. Ana – Check the security cameras… see if there is anything out of the ordinary before and during the testing".

Finally, the Commander turned his attention to Winston. "Winston – check with the lab techs. Go over the data and the simulation. See if anything was outside operating parameters. Find out what happened".

After that, everyone left the staging area to fulfill the orders Morrison gave them, save Winston. He just stood there, looking at the simulator rig. He couldn't, for the life in him, figure out what had gone wrong. He had checked and re-checked the virtual specs of the craft for weeks prior to this test. He had gone over and over each calculation and carefully considered every variable before today. Yet despite every precaution he took, he still failed… and it nearly cost a man his life. He hoped that the Commander was right and the data from the test would shed some light on what happened.

The next three hours were excruciating. Winston questioned each of the three techs, and went over every piece of data. Despite all of that, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, save one thing. At the moment the Teleportation Matrix activated, there was a spike in kinetic energy, so brief – a mere nanosecond – he almost missed it the first time he looked over the trial run. This puzzled Winston as this occurrence never came up in any of the testing he did on the Horizon Lunar Colony, or during the programming of the simulation. Perhaps something happened with the rig?

"Impossible," Torbjorn spat. "I checked every millimeter of that rig myself. It was operating exactly as designed". He looked irritated.

It was three hours later and nearly all those who had been present at the ill-fated simulation earlier were finally gathered in the Situation Room. They sat around a large circular table with the Overwatch symbol at its center. While Morrison, Amari, and Torbjorn sat comfortably in the chairs provided, Winston sat on the floor. Despite this, he still towered over all of them in height, but at that moment, with Torbjorn's words, he felt impossibly small.

"I don't think Winston was accusing you of anything, Torbjorn", Amari stated, defusing the situation.

"Arch, I know, Ana. I almost hoped there was something wrong with the rig. I know how important this project is for you, Lad. I'm angrier with myself than anyone".

Winston was relieved. The last thing he wanted was to get on Mr. Lindholm bad side. It was bad enough that he had one Overwatch higher-up gunning for him, he didn't need another.

Morrison chimed in, "If there was no mechanical failure, I take it we can eliminate sabotage?"

"That would be my call", answered Amari, "I examined hours of video footage prior to the testing. All I saw was the techs setting everything up. Nothing suspicious".

"And there was nothing in any of the data logs that would indicate any problem with the simulation?" Morrison looked over to Winston, expecting a response.

"The only thing was the energy spike I already mentioned, and I have no explanation as to what it was or why it occurred".

"Then perhaps Mercy can shed some light on this mystery", mused Morrison.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" Mercy finally entered.

"Dr. Zeigler, good. I hope Jacobson is OK".

"He iz stable, Commander". The doctor took a seat next to Winston. "I'm sorry I'm late".

"Understandable, considering the circumstances. I take it you can tell us what happened to him".

"I think I can. The best I can surmise is that he suffered from extreme g-forces within a very short amount of time".

"But isn't the simulator rig designed to prevent that from happening?" asked Morrison.

"It is", answered Torbjorn. "While the rig can simulate increasing and decreasing g-forces, it is supposed to shut down before a pilot can experience forces that can be harmful or life-threating. The rig did shut down, but not before Jacobson was harmed, but that would indicate a mechanical failure, and I found nothing that would suggest one happened".

Thinking quickly, Winston came up with a theory: "Perhaps the high g-forces happened so quickly, the rig couldn't respond to it fast enough. It would explain the nanosecond spike in energy".

"Why didn't this 'energy spike' show up on your live animal tests?" Morrison asked.

"I don't know", Winston answered, "My tests at Horizon did show a gravity increase at the moment of teleport, but nothing comparable to the spike I saw on the data from this last test. Perhaps it was a combination of both the acceleration from flight and the activation of the Teleportation Matrix. Instead of merely adding together, they multiplied the g-forces, perhaps exponentially". Winston sighed, ashamed. "I didn't calculate for this, and it never came up in any of the virtual simulations I did. I'm sorry. I never wanted anyone to be harmed".

"We know, Lad. We know…" Torbjorn soothed as Mercy gently patted Winston on his arm.

Across the table, both Amari and Morrison gave him a look of sympathy, but Winston knew bad news was coming.

"In light of this new information, I cannot allow for any more live testing of the Teleportation Matrix, even with the rig", stated the Commander. "Do you agree, Torbjorn?"

"Sorry to say, I do. But I want Winston to continue to work on his computer simulations. If he can work out this problem with the gravity spike, the Slipstream could be the next generation fighter Overwatch needs. I have faith in the Lad. I'm sure he can work it out".

Winston greatly appreciated the confidence Torbjorn showed in his work and his ability. Too bad he himself didn't feel the same.

Morrison continued. "Then I'll give you one month to work this out, Winston. I can't spare any more time than that. I wish you the best of luck. Everyone, dismissed".

As the members of Overwatch left the Situation Room, Winston stayed behind to collect his thoughts. He had been working on this Teleportation Matrix for years and he was certain he had worked everything out – nothing should have gone wrong. It did go wrong, however …. Horribly wrong. One month couldn't be enough time to fix this. However, it was the only chance he had, and he couldn't bear the thought of failing. What would happen to him if he did? If he couldn't work for Overwatch as a scientist, what other choice was left?

A chime could be heard. Winston pulled the holo-tablet Mrs. Hodge gave him months ago from his pocket and opened the screen. There, in clear 3-D holographic detail, showed the next failure he would have to face that day – another training session with Captain Reyes. In just over ten minutes, he was going to be late.

Closing the holo-tablet, he sighed. He had no choice.

* * *

The door to Lena's quarters, with a faint whisper of a whoosh, slid closed behind him. Even hand-walking behind Lena, he was still able to get a good look at his new surroundings. However, the only sight that filled his vision at the moment was Lena's behind. That glorious, beautiful backside, clad in tiny yellow panties that just barely contained the round, toned firmness that could only come about via good diet and regular rigorous exercise. Panties so tight that the cleavage of her butt-cheeks was clearly visible, and the bottoms of each cheek were mere bare skin. With each step she took, that wonderful buttocks bounced up and down in perfect counter-point to the swaying of her hips. It was… mesmerizing…

At that moment, Winston shook himself out of his lust-filled thoughts. He had to pace himself. He had to focus. He had to remember to breathe. He couldn't allow unbridled desire to usurp reason. He loved Lena, without any doubt, and he wanted to show her that love… but how to do that without hurting her? The size difference between them was bad enough, but then there was also his strength to consider. In his passion, he could seriously harm her, even kill her. He began to panic.

" _Focus!"_ he told himself. To calm himself, he looked around the room that was Lena's quarters as a distraction. During Overwatch's golden era, Gibraltar was the organization's primary base for space exploration research, as well as one of its major communication hubs and re-deployment staging areas. Like all of Overwatch's bases, there were several quarters for long-deployment staff and communal quarters short-term assignments. Many agents back in the day kept a locker to hold basic necessities and personal items for either those short-term assignments or for re-deployment. The largest and most impressive quarters on Gibraltar Base, however, once belonged to the Base Overseer – a civilian agent of the UN assigned to all of Overwatch's bases – and now, it belonged to Lena.

When she first came to live on Gibraltar, due to her once happy living arrangement coming to an unfortunate end, Lena initially balked at the idea of taking up the residence as her own, saying that it was far too much space than she really needed. She even argued that it rightfully belonged to him, since he was, for all practical purposes, the new Commander of the newly formed Overwatch and it was only right he should have the "best digs", as she put it.

Winston insisted and, reluctantly, Lena moved in. Luckily, the quarters (an apartment, in actuality) was fully furnished. It was a large round space in two stories. The first floor was an open space divided between a living room area, a small dining area attached to a small open kitchen, and a private office area. A half-bath could be found off of the living area. The second floor could be clearly seen as it was a large balcony-like area that covered only half the space of the first floor, with a spiral staircase leading up to it. This top floor had an open master suite with an enclosed master bath. The best feature of the apartment, however, was the huge, panoramic window that stretched between both floors and opened to the East. Its view displayed the beautiful end of the Atlantic Ocean and the majestic beginning of the Mediterranean Sea. It was late evening now, and the sun had already set. A clear sky promised a starry night – a perfect night for romance.

Winston sighed. What a wonderful night to spend with an equally wonderful woman… if only he doesn't mess it up.

Gazing though the window and lost in his own thoughts, he realized he had lost sight of Lena.

"Would you like a drink, Luv?" she called out.

Turning around, he saw Lena walking toward him, a filled pint glass in each hand.

"Here you go", as she handed one toward him, "It's your favorite 'ard cider".

Winston took the pint glass from her (it looked more like a shot glass in his hand), regarding it for a moment before Lena clinked her glass to his. "Cheers, Luv. To us", she toasted before taking a long drink. He followed suit, taking a sip of the amber liquid and enjoying the scent of apples that proceeded the sweet taste of the cider. It took him back to the time Lena had first introduced him to the beverage – an event that was both a joyful and painful memory. The painful part added to his present anxiety, and caused him to pause before drinking any more.

"Nervous?" Lena asked. Winston surmised she sensed his distress.

She continued without an answer from him. "It's alright, you know. I know it's your first time, and when you think about it, it's kinda my first time too."

That statement caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. I'm not saying I'm a virgin or anything, it's just… well, I've never… I 'aven't… ".

"…Had sex with a genetically-enhanced, super-intelligent gorilla from the Moon?"

"I was going to say, 'made love', but … yeah".

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Winston worried.

"No, no, not at all", Lena assured, "It's just… Well, we don't 'ave to rush. We aren't 'orny teenagers, and we 'ave all night".

Winston and Lena both stood in awkward silence, occasionally taking a sip from their respective drinks.

"Movie?" Lena suggested.

Grinning, Winston replied, "Sounds perfect".

 _Continued in part 2_

 **Author's Note** : Sorry this took longer than I thought it would, but the usual suspects of work, home, husband, family, and the ever looming presence of writer's block caused this chapter all kinds of problems. However, I think I have the next chapter (as well as my life for the next few weeks) figured out, and, hopefully, I will have it out a lot quicker than this one. In any case, thank you for your patience as this labor of love continues.

As a side note, I would like to state that I'm glad Blizzard is finally giving us some more back-story with the reveal of the new "Uprising" comic and corresponding game event (I was worried we wouldn't get anything with the cancellation of "First Strike"). If you haven't read it so far, I suggest you do as it is one of the best comics they have produced to date. Most of the comics, in my opinion, have been ok to meh in quality as both stories and lore fillers (the short animations are far better in quality), however this one is a step above most of them and is a must read for any fan. I think I can incorporate the events of "Uprising" into my story without too much of a problem, but if not, just remember this is an AU fan fiction that will not run perfectly with official cannon, if that wasn't obvious already. I do try, but if Blizzard puts something forth that counters anything I do, that is my excuse.

Please feel free to comment on anything. I enjoy and appreciate any feedback I can get, but constructive criticism is most appreciated, and please be as detailed as possible. Telling me that "the flow is off" isn't very helpful without pointing out where in the chapter the flow was off. I ask this because I'm trying to not only to become a better writer, but also give you, my dear readers, the most enjoyable experience possible. Therefore, be harsh if you have to be, but be specific.

Again, thank you for all of the support over this past year. Hopefully, I will have this story finished before the end of the next decade.

Until next time, happy writing!


	7. Chapter 4 - Uncertainty Principle Part 2

For What It Could Be

Chapter 4 – "Uncertainty Principle, Part 2"

Winston never felt more frustrated in his life than he did right now. In 48 hours, he needed to find a solution to the problem that had been eluding him for nearly a month – how to by-pass the gravity spike so that he can get the data needed to perfect the Teleportation Matrix. Despite fruitless days and sleepless nights, he was no closer to a solution. Every recalculation and every fine-tuning of the simulation lead nowhere. This was an impossible task, he concluded.

However, what made the past month a true ordeal was keeping Lena ignorant of his progress, or more precisely, his lack of progress. Every week when they spoke during their video chats, he dodged any questions she had concerning the "secret project" (as she called it), usually by telling her it was still classified. While technically true, he still felt he was lying to her and he believed that she was beginning to suspect all was not well. That, more than anything else, frustrated him the most. Here he was, the only one of his kind on Earth; having to lie about what happened on Horizon; having his hard work with the Slipstream fail; failing at everything Captain Reyes threw at him; and then not being able to tell the woman he fell hopelessly in love with how he feels…

Winston sighed. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes. Placing them back on, looked at his face, reflected back to him via the blank and black computer monitor he had recently turned off. Regarding his visage, he wondered what Lena would think of him even if he could muster the courage to tell her how he feels. Would she laugh at him? Doubtful she would be that cruel. More than likely, she would let him down easily, kindly, but things afterward would just be awkward between them. It would be the beginning of the end of their friendship, just barely begun, of that he was certain. Without her, without her friendship, he would be isolated again. Sure he had made friends with Mercy and Torbjorn, mostly due to a shared interest in science and engineering, and while he couldn't say that either Captain Amari or Commander Morrison were his friends, he could say that they wished him well and wanted him to succeed. Captain Reyes, on the other hand, hated him, but he didn't understand why, exactly. With Lena, however, Winston truly believed she understood him. He couldn't fully explain why, but he felt a real connection with her, one he had only shared with one other person in his life, Dr. Harold Winston. Therefore, he was certain that without her in his life, we would be lost, isolated again like he was when Dr. Winston was killed. Three years he spent on his own, just surviving and hiding from the other gorillas trying to kill him. He never wanted to go back to that.

What was he to do now, with his project in shambles and no other options left for him?

Before he could ponder any future fate, his door chime rang.

"Come in?"

The door slid open and Mrs. Hodge entered Winston's quarters. She was, as always, neatly dressed in her simple blue suit, with an Overwatch pin on the right lapel of her suit coat. In her hands, she carried a tray that was laden with plates of food. She smiled, kindly, but in that way that Winston knew that he was likely in for a lecture. Not a mean-spirited one, however, but one more of concern than condemnation.

"You weren't at the commissary tonight for dinner… _again_. You've been missing a lot of meals lately". As she placed the tray at the edge of Winston's desk, she took a quick look about the room, likely noticing the considerable pile of empty peanut butter jars he had collected over the past few weeks. "But I see you have been eating something, at very least. 'Man doesn't live by bread alone', and I doubt you can live solely on peanut butter, Winston".

Winston made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. "I know… I'm sorry".

"I'm not asking for an apology. I just here to make sure to take care of yourself properly… and part of that means eating well", pointing to the tray.

The tray was filled with food – a large mixed salad, an assortment of steamed vegetables, a soy "steak" with a baked potato, two slices of whole wheat bread, and, for dessert (he assumed), a banana.

"You know I loathe bananas", he huffed.

"Bananas are good for you. Much better than the amount of peanut butter you have been eating lately. It's one thing to have a favorite food, it is quite another to only eat that and nothing else".

Winston knew she was right, but said nothing in response. What was there to say?

Mrs. Hodge's smile disappeared, but the concern remained. "I know things have been hard on you lately. Captain Reyes has been on you, your project hasn't been going well, you are concerned about what will happen to you if you fail, and… If I may be so bold, there is the affection of a certain young woman you wish to obtain?" That last one caused a knowing half-smile to appear on her lips.

"Wait… How?..."

She raised a hand to silence him. "I talk to people. More importantly, I listen. I am a trusted confidant for many here. Therefore, I'm not at liberty to divulge the how and the why I know what I know, but I can say that I can add two-and-two together… Well, most of the time. Thus, I can anticipate people's needs and desires even before they know them. Suffice to say, there is a good reason I'm very good at my job".

Winston was more than a little dumbfounded. Somehow, he found the voice to speak. "So… what do you want?"

"It is not what I want, my good man, but what you want. In that, I think I can help you… but not without some help. Athena? Are you there?"

" _I am here, Mrs. Hodge. How can I be of assistance?"_

"I need you to look up some files. They should be in the declassified historical sub-directory – Formally Considered Overwatch Candidates, Deceased".

" _I need a clearance code"._

"B – alpha – 2 – 0 – 1 – 4 – 0 - 7 - 1 – 6".

" _Code and voice print verified. Processing request"._

After a few seconds, Athena responded, _"Files found. Where do you wish to display them?"_

"Download a copy onto Winston's computer terminal. Allow him full access".

" _Done"._ At that moment, Winston's monitor turned back on and a new file was prominently displayed. _"Will there be anything else, Mrs. Hodge?"_

"No. Thank you, Athena".

" _My pleasure. Good night"._

While the AI's voice was now silent, Winston couldn't shake the feeling it was still present in the room. However, despite the unease he felt, he was more concerned by this new computer file and why Mrs. Hodge requested it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is what I said it is – a listing of formally considered Overwatch candidates. All dead, of course".

Winston was confused before. Now, he was annoyed. "And how is a list of dead people supposed to help me?"

"Ah, now that is the right question to ask, as my mother would say", she stated, her clever smile returning, "I guess I just take after her – 'Like mother, like daughter' – after all".

With that, Mrs. Hodge turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called out, "You said you were going to help me".

"And I have", she responded, without stopping or turning around. As she opened the door to let herself out and stepping though the threshold, she did turn around then, standing on the other side of the open door looking at him dead on. "There are things you will just have to discover for yourself, My Dear Winston… And when it comes to matters of the heart, I am afraid you are on your own".

She raised her hand to push the button to close the door. "Good night, and good luck". With that, the door slid shut, and Winston was left alone with a mystery to solve.

Winston stayed up the whole night carefully scanning each file. It was 0545 hours, and he was seriously considering calling it done. Nothing in these files was helpful, but with only a few files left he finally found one that made his eyes widen and his jaw drop in surprise. If he was right, this was exactly what he needed.

Activing the Overwatch communication channel, he made a desperate call…

"This is Captain Amari".

"Um, sorry, Captain, if I woke you up… but this is important. I need to see you and Commander Morrison soon. This morning if possible".

"May I ask why?" Winston noticed she sounded annoyed.

"It concerns the Slipsteam. I think I found the solution, but I need yours and the Commander's help".

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "I'll contact the Commander. Meet us in the Situation Room in one hour".

"Yes, Ma'am… Um… I mean Sir".

"Amari out".

If he was right, this one file… this one name could be the solution he was searching for…

"Emma Wilcox", Winston said as he opened up her file on the holo-screen,"… Wing Commander in the Royal Air Force during the Ominic Crisis. KIA during the Last Battle for London near the end of the Crisis". As he spoke a picture of an auburn haired, green-eyed woman in her early twenties appeared on the projected file.

On the other side of the conference table sat Morrison and Amari, but Dr. Zeigler and Mr. Lindholm where there as well. All of them had confused expressions on their faces. Finally, the Commander spoke.

"I fail to see how a dead pilot can help you with the Slipsteam Project. Not to mention how you got hold of this file in the first place".

Winston's heart sank. In his excitement, he didn't consider the implications of having this file or what he might have done to acquire it. He decided it was best to be honest and deal with the consequences, whatever they might be.

"Mrs. Hodge gave me a file folder of deceased, but once-considered Overwatch candidates. She said the files were declassified".

Morrison, Amari, Zeigler, and Torbjorn each gave the others knowing looks.

"Well, that answers that question", Amari stated amused.

"But we still don't know how this helps you, Lad", said Torbjorn.

"Let me explain". Winston felt relieved he wasn't in trouble, and his excitement rose again. "Wilcox was one of the foremost pilots of the RAF, a great leader and one of the most decorated for valor, but she was unique in one way – one way that brought her to the attention of Overwatch – she had an incredible tolerance for extreme g-forces, both positive and negative, without passing out or taking damage. The scientists that studied her came to the conclusion that her genetic make-up gave her this ability".

Winston then brought up another picture. This one depicted a young 20-something man, with short, spiky brown hair and kind, brown eyes. "She had a husband… and co-pilot, James… that also died in the same battle. They both were survived by a daughter born mere months before…".

He brought up one last photo on the holo-screen. It was a girl of eighteen years and the spitting image of her father.

"Lena Oxton", Winston announced.

"Ze pilot zat saved you?"

"Yes", Winston answered, "I'm hoping that the adage, 'like mother, like daughter', is true in this case, Doctor. All I need to confirm this is her application she submitted for recruitment".

Morrison and Amari looked at each other, each seemingly not knowing what he was taking about.

Morrison responded, "We haven't received any application from Lena Oxton".

Winston's heart sank. "She said she submitted one, but it was rejected".

"Have you been in contact with her? How?" inquired Amari.

"Um… Mrs. Hodge…"

Morrison stopped him right there. "I see", he sighed, "No need to explain, and I think I know what is going on here. I'll have to pull some strings, but I think there is a way I can help you. By this evening, you should have the answers you seek". After looking around the table, getting nods of approval, he spoke again, "If there is nothing else, then we will meet again here tomorrow at 0600 hours. Dismissed".

Winston stayed behind after everyone else had left. After weeks of worry and frustration, he was finally feeling some relief. After staying up all night, however, that relief turned into exhaustion. He needed to return to his quarters to sleep…

Suddenly, his holo-tablet sounded an alarm. It woke him out of the sleepy haze he was falling into, realizing he was receiving a message over his comm. Fumbling with retrieving the tablet from his pocket, he answered the call, "Winston here".

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Captain Reyes barked over the comm, "Genji has been waiting over an hour to KICK. YOUR. ASS. Get down here NOW. That's an order, Monkey!"

Reyes ended the call. Winston sighed. He had forgotten his training season at 0600 hours. It was going to be a bad day.

After another humiliating failure at Captain Reyes' hand (with Genji's help), Winston finally collapsed on his bed, and it nearly collapsed under the strain. He wanted to sleep for a week, and was about to do so until Athena called to him.

" _Winston. Commander Morrison has authorized this file to be sent to you. Shall I download it now?"_

Groggily, he lifted himself off the bed and headed toward his computer. "Yes, put it on the screen now".

His computer lit up with life as a holo-screen booted with the file Athena mentioned.

" _Will that be all, Winston?"_

"Yes, it is. Thank you, and thank Mrs. Hodge for me, when you can".

" _Certainly. And I am certain she will want me to remind you to get your rest. You have earned it"._

Winston couldn't argue with that. "I will. Good night, Athena".

" _Good night, Winston. Sleep well"._ After that, the AI's presence was gone.

Drawing his attention to the file, he opened it. Scanning it briefly, he smiled. He was going to sleep very well tonight indeed.

At 0600 hours the next morning, Winston had gathered together with Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, Dr. Zeigler, and Lt. Lindholm in the Situation Room. Several data files and video recordings played on holo-screens behind him. Each of them showed some aspect of Flight Lt. Lena Oxton's military record. Other than a few disciplinary problems, her record was incredible. One of the most impressive files was a video of her in a gravity simulator centrifuge. While most pilots become sick or blacked-out during this test, Oxton was not only fully conscious, but she was acting like she was on an amusement park ride, giggling like a mad woman, even at the highest g-forces. Once the test had stopped, Lena laughed, "Let's do that again!"

"How old iz she?" Mercy asked, "She looks so young".

"Eighteen", Winston answered, "She joined the RAF as a cadet at fifteen".

"Vhat?" Mercy was shocked, "Vhy vould they let a girl sign up?"

"It is a hold-over from the Ominic Crisis", Amari stated, "The RAF lost so many pilots during the initial attacks that they became desperate to find talented pilots. Lowered the recruitment age from 17 and a half to sixteen. Never raised the age limit afterward. Looks like Oxton was so extremely talented they made an even more special exception for her".

Morrison pondered for a moment. "In Oxton's case, it might be more complicated than that, considering her Grandfather is Air Martial Ronald Wilcox".

"THE Ronald Wilcox? The Air Marital that lead the RAF though the Crisis? That Wilcox?! I thought he retired years ago". Torbjorn was incredulous.

"He has been fighting off retirement for the last decade. Now, I think I understand why". The Commander closed his eyes in thought. "Not that I can blame him. Looks like he was trying to protect the only family he has left. He's the reason why we didn't get Oxton's application in the first place. He blocked it from reaching us".

"So, how are we going to recruit her?" Amari questioned.

"I have an idea, but it would be bending the rules of our UN charter to the breaking point". Turning to Winston, he asked, "Are you sure you need her?"

Winston thought for a moment. "Positive, Commander. Unless I get the data from a full test, there is no way to perfect the Teleportation Matrix, and the Slipstream project ends here"…. _As well as my Overwatch career_ , Winston thought.

"And how would that work, Lad?" Torbjorn asked.

"By disabling the safety protocols, and not allowing the rig to shut down if the g-forces get too high. It's very dangerous, I know, but I think Lena… Um, I mean Flight Lt. Oxton can survive it. She may be the only person alive who can. Once I get the data I need, I can modify the Matrix so that it will be safe for any pilot to use… Um… I mean, that's how it should work, in theory".

"Alright, then, I call her in", Morrison stated with resolve, "She'll be here tomorrow. Have the rig ready to go in 72 hours". Pausing for a moment, he added, "Good work, Winston. Well done".

Winston beamed with pride, and his heart skipped a beat. Four months after the faithful day she saved his life, he was finally going to see her again, not via video chat, but face to face…

… And when the time came, he was a nervous wreck.

They had all gathered on the tarmac awaiting the aircraft that would bring her to Overwatch Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland. After she disembarked, she approached Morrison, greeting him with a crisp salute. "Flight Lt. Lena Oxton, reporting for duty, Commander".

Saluting back, he welcomed her, "Glad to have you here, Flight Lt. Let me introduce you to my staff and those you will be working closely with. This is my second-in-command, Captain Ana Amari".

Oxton saluted, and greetings were swapped. Morrison, in turn, introduced Reyes, Zeigler, Torbjorn, and…

"Reinhardt?!" A confused Morrison questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Commander!" he exclaimed, "I heard der vonderkin pilot vas coming. I vanted to see her and velcome her myself, ya?"

Morrison sighed. "Flight Lt., this is…"

"Lt. Vilhelm Reinhardt!" as he saluted Oxton. "It is my pleasure to meet you. Velcome to Overvatch!"

Smiling, she saluted back. "I know you, Sir. This is going to sound odd, but I had a poster of you on my bedroom wall as a child. You were one of my heroes."

"Ha! Hear zat Ana. Just like your daughter. All ze little girls love Reinhardt!"

Winston, even so far down the welcoming line, could see the embarrassment on Captain Amari's face. However, that was Reinhardt – a giant of a man (even compared to Winston himself) with a huge personality to match. What Winston had learned about all of those that donned the Crusader Armor during the Crisis is that a larger-than-life personality was a common trait among all of them. However, Winston believed Reinhardt must have had the most boisterous personality of all. How else would he have been able to stand out from his peers to join Overwatch?

"Actually, Miss Oxton", Reinhardt continued, "I was hoping you would do me the honor of signing something for me…"

He pulled a poster out of a meter long tube. Unrolling it, there were words printed at the top, written in a large, fancy font – "MONTY OXTON'S FLYING CIRCUS" – and below that was a picture of old-fashioned bi-planes in a mock dog fight. In the lower right corner, there was a picture of a younger Lena (perhaps 13 years-old?) wearing a costume that made her resemble a First War fighter pilot, complete with a leather helmet and jacket, googles, and even a long, flowing, white silk scarf.

"I remember seeing you perform years ago. You vere incredible! Such talent, skill, and courage you displayed! You are an inspiration!"

"Enough!" said Morrison, exasperated, "She can sign it later". The Commander then moved Oxton toward Winston.

"And you know Winston already. The Slipstream is his project, so you will be working closely with him".

Lena smiled, and Winston's heart lifted. "It's good to see you face-to-face again. This time I hope you don't pass out", she joked, smiling, as she held out her hand for him to shake.

With just his forefinger and thumb, he gently reached out and took her hand. At this first touch, Winston began to feel a little light-headed. At that moment, he wasn't certain if could keep from passing out. He knew he need to say something – anything – but words eluded him. His attention was fixated on her eyes - those beautiful, kind, brown eyes. Even though he had seen them every week for the last four months, had heard her voice with their video chats, the realness of this moment struck him dumb, even as his mind screamed at him to say something. ANYTHING.

"Can I have my hand back, Luv?"

Winston came back from being lost in his thoughts, and released her hand, but his mind screeched at him to say something - something smart, something clever, something charming…

"Um… Hi, there."

 _Great_ , he thought, _Just… Great_.

"The two of you can talk later", Morrison stated. He then turned to Oxton. "I'll have Mrs. Hodge show you to your quarters. Right this way, Flight Lt."

As Winston watched Lena, the Commander, and Mrs. Hodge walk toward a car that would take them to the main base, he caught Mrs. Hodge looking over her shoulder before she entered the vehicle. She had a half-smile on her lips, but a look of sympathy in her eyes. At that moment, her words from days before came back to him _\- '… And when it comes to matters of the heart, I am afraid you are on your own'_.

He sighed. If he was going to win Lena's heart, he would have to step things up and just do it. No one could help him, and at that moment, he never felt more alone.

* * *

It had taken a little while to decide on what movie to watch. Both of them had an interest in Sci-Fi, and had watched many a flick of that genre before when they were merely friends. However, they both agreed that something else would be better. Lena had suggested something romantic, to get them, "In the mood", as she put it. Winston was at a loss on what to watch, so he told her he was fine with whatever she wanted. Lena after scanning through the choices, she finally found a comedy she thought they would both enjoy – "Some Like It Bot".

They settled in the living room area, which consisted of a reclining lounge chair, and over-stuffed "seat-and-a-half", and long couch in front of the large holo-screen viewer. None of the sitting options were going to be comfortable for Winston, so he opted to sit on the floor leaning against the couch. After Lena returned from the kitchen with a refreshed drink and a large bowl of popcorn, they began the movie.

However, half-way though the movie, Winston's mind wandered back to the situation he was in. He was, for all intents and purposes, on a "first date" with the woman he fell in love with nearly a decade ago. Sure, they had watched movies before, shared meals and drinks, and spent time with their mutual friends together, but always just as friends. Now, it was different. They were more than "just friends", but what where they now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers? Friends with benefits? He had nothing in his previous experiences to help guide him. He knew he couldn't rely on instinct – an embarrassing episode on the Horizon Lunar Colony when he was an adolescent made him certain of that. So, what was he to do? Was Lena expecting him to start things? Their previous conversation made it clear to him that she was as uncertain as he was right now. With that thought, he grew nervous. What if he couldn't "perform" for her? Give her the pleasure he so dearly wanted to – that she so rightly deserved. He loved her too much to fail her that way, especially after all they had been through together.

"Enjoying the movie, Luv?" Lena tone was cheerful.

Her question was so sudden, it startled him. "Um… sure. It's great".

"Would you like another drink?"

Half of his original drink still remained in the glass. "No, I'm good". However, he did notice that she had finished her third drink already, if the empty pint-glass in her hand was any indication.

"Alright, then. I'm going for another pint and some more popcorn. Do you want anything?" she asked as she stood from her seat on the couch just next to him.

"No,… Um… thank you".

"Suit yourself. Keep watching the movie. I'll be right back", she stated as she moved toward the kitchen. Her tone was still cheerful, but he worried how long that would last if he didn't do something, and soon.

As he pondered his next move, he glanced around the apartment. While it had been fully furnished, Lena had decorated the space with her personal affects. Some she had carried with her for years, like the Monty Oxton's Flying Circus poster Reinthardt had given her when he was forced into retirement from the original Overwatch – the same one she had signed for him two years earlier. Others were more recent. One that made him smile was a crayon drawing of Tracer, in all her heroic glory, as only a child could imagine it. A little girl in King's Row had given it to her as a gift for saving her and her family. There were pictures as well – of family (her parents' wedding photo, her grandparents in their youth, her Uncle Monty in front of a replica Second War fighter plane); of friends, both old and new (from her time in the Flying Circus, the RAF, and Overwatch, both from the old days before the fall and from the renewed task force); and one he shared in common with her – a picture of them both. He was smiling stupidly as he rubbed the back of his head, while Lena, grinning, made bunny ears behind his head.

One photo, however, was missing. He had seen it on her office's desk before. It had been a reminder of what was, and would never be again. It had been a picture of Lena… and Emily. Its absence made Winston worry even more.

"Oh, Winston!" Lena called out in a sing-song voice.

Turning to face her, he stared at her in disbelief. There she was, crawling toward him on her hands and knees. As strange as that was, what was stranger still was how she was puckering her lips in some exaggerated kissy-face motion. When she was about a meter away from him, she stopped, still puckering and un-puckering her lips, but seemingly waiting for some response from him.

"Lena?" he questioned, "Are you OK?"

She slapped the floor with both hands, then waited for a response. When all she got in return was a puzzled look from Winston, she smacked the floor again.

At this point, Winston wondered just how much she had to drink when he wasn't looking. He asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

She laughed, "I'm trying to seduce you, Big Guy".

"What?"

"You know, how female gorillas try to get their males to mate with them. I read it on the internet".

Winston was now certain she had too much to drink. "Lena, please… don't".

"It didn't work, did it?" she asked, dejected. She moved from being on all fours to sitting cross-legged beside him.

Winston sighed, "It's not you. It's just… that doesn't work on me…"

"Because you're a genetically-enhanced gorilla?"

"No", Winston sighed again, "It's just… When I was an adolescent on the Colony, the scientists paired us off to mate us, to see if they could breed other genetically-enhanced gorillas".

"Wait. I thought…"

"I never 'mated' with any of them. I didn't want to. None of them… appealed to me. No gorilla has. The only female I ever found attractive… was you".

Lena blushed as she smiled coyly. "Really?"

"Really", Winston affirmed.

She moved closer to Winston, snuggling up against him, and resting her head on his chest. The warmth of her body to his caused his heart to stir. With more confidence than he felt, he lowered his arm to wrap around her, and she responded to his touch with a contented sigh.

They stayed like that until the end of the movie.

 _Continued in part 3…_


End file.
